


forging lady thorn

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Category: The Man With the Iron Fists (2012)
Genre: Gen, Post-Movie(s), Triple Drabble, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no place for a soft wife in the world the X-Blade inhabits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forging lady thorn

**Author's Note:**

> ... Yes, I saw this ridiculous martial arts movie. Jack Knife made me gleeful, of course, and I wanted to know more about Madam Blossom. But the story was a bit hard on all its women, even the ostensible hero's girlfriend. So!

Chi Chi lives in a village where the names men wear with pride are the ones they earn, not the ones to which they were born. She has known this since before she'd ever met the son of the Golden Lion: then still known as Zen Yi to his Clan, whose suit of knives had still been shiny and unmarred. Skilled, but not blooded enough to have earned his own legend.

But she'd loved him as he was. Strong, but tender, and best of all free to remain at her side while his father and adopted brother ruled their Clan: he would have made a good husband. She'd grieved when he left to seek vengeance in Golden Lion's name, believing he would not return in this life.

She had been right to fear. The Zen Yi she had known is no more. He is the X-Blade now, his newly forged armour already scarred by battle, his flesh showing the marks of wounds that should have been mortal. The Lion Clan is his now, and a new brother with strong qi and fists of iron stands at his side, a man who'd saved his life and helped preserve the Clan's honour at high cost to himself.

There is no place for a soft wife in the world the X-Blade inhabits.

... And yet, she had also been wrong. Zen Yi _has_ returned to her, as promised. It is only that he is _more_ than he was before. 

But every blade needs its sheath. Every blossom its ... thorns?

Chi Chi presses one hand to the tattoo on her shoulder, remembering the day her lover had been marked with its match, and vows that she will not be left behind again. 

When next violence finds Jungle Village-- she will earn her name, as well.


End file.
